


Feather Light

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Gabriel and the reader decide to spice things up in the bedroom.





	Feather Light

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

You loomed over the archangel. Hands and feet tied to the bedposts, blindfolded and at your mercy, Gabriel had never looked more delectable. A surge of lust went through you at the thought that he, one of the most powerful beings in creation, was willingly submitting to you. “What’s the magic word, Gabe?”

He gulped. “Please, Mistress,” he pleaded.

Not bothering to fight your grin, you asked sternly, “Please what? Use your words, what do you need?”

“Need you Mistress. Need your hands on me, your mouth.  Need your cunt wrapped around my cock.” Your belly clenched; he did beg so beautifully.

You hummed, pretending to think about it. “ Well, I suppose since you asked so nice.” You reached over to grab the shimmering golden feather on the nightstand. It was one of Gabriel’s, having fallen out when you were grooming his wings one time. You’d held onto it for this very reason. Gripping the feather in one hand, you reached over to cup Gabriel’s cheek. With a wicked smirk he couldn’t see, you whispered, “But not just yet.”

He groaned. You lightly slapped his arm. “Don’t complain. You’ll get what you need. Eventually. But for now, show me how good you can be.” He swallowed heavily and nodded. “Yes Mistress.”

Satisfied, you took the feather and, just barely grazing him, ran it across his lips. He inhaled sharply at the unexpected touch. You continued to trace the feather down his jaw and throat. He squirmed under your ministrations, hands clenching and releasing, desperate to touch you. You swirled the feather along his chest in random patterns, circling one of his nipples. Taking advantage while he was distracted, you leaned over and took the other in your mouth. He let out a loud groan as you laved at the hardened nub, swirling your tongue and scraping with the barest hint of teeth. His cock jerked against his stomach as you continued tormenting him, leaking precum from the purple tip. He’d already been half hard ever since you tied him down, but now he looked painfully aroused. After spending a few minutes toying with his nipples, you released the one you held captive between your teeth with a loud pop. You straightened up, and admired your handiwork. Deciding to move things along, you got up on the bed and straddled his thighs, careful not to let your skin touch his. He whined as the bed dipped under your weight. You crooned and stroked his torso soothingly, calming him down. He was caught off guard as you moved the feather to dance along his abdomen. You dipped the point into his belly button, and even dragged it over his cock. His hips bucked up and he let out a moan. You tickled the head briefly, amazed that he’d held off on using his angel mojo to just take you. God, you were wet for him.

You pulled the feather away and immediately licked a long line up his length. He shouted, calling out your name. Taking him into your mouth, you swirled your tongue around the head, lapping at the leaking slit. He panted and whined, your name falling from his lips like a prayer. It had to be a sin how much you enjoyed hearing it. You took him as far down as you could, wrapping your free hand around him and pumping what wouldn’t fit. Gabriel was well endowed, to put it politely. You sucked at him, stroking him nice and slow. Using the tip of your tongue, you traced the vein on the underside of his cock. His hips were coming up off the bed ever so slightly. He always tried not to buck into your mouth, after the first time you’d done this and he accidentally made you gag. To reward his good behavior, you sucked him harder, getting him closer to the edge. You brushed the feather against his balls and he lurched off the bed, back arched as he came hard. His salty cum splashed over your tongue as you kept sucking, determined to get every last drop.

You pulled away once he settled back down and started to whine from the sensitivity. Swallowing, you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand and looked over your archangel. He looked absolutely wrecked. Skin covered in sweat, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. Moving to lean over him, you captured his lips with yours. He prodded at the seam of your lips with his tongue, whining to be let in. You obliged and moaned as his tongue tangled with yours. You broke away when the need for oxygen got to be too much. “Gabriel,” you whispered. “I’m going to take the blindfold off. You’re going to eat me, and I want you to watch me while you do. Watch and see what you do to me,” you ordered.

“Oh Father, yes Mistress. Please.”

Tossing the feather back on the nightstand, you reached behind his head to undo the knot in the blindfold. He squinted at the sudden assault of light, and zeroed in on your face. The look of love and lust in his eyes was enough to take your breath away. Shaking your head slightly to clear it, you crawled up to straddle his face. Cunt poised over him, you heard him inhale deeply, taking in the scent of your arousal. You were practically dripping from teasing him so much. Slowly lowering yourself, you gasped at the first swipe of his tongue. He groaned at your taste and dove in with gusto. He slurped up your slick ravenously, licking and lapping and sucking at you. His hands pulled at the restraints holding him down and he struggled to keep his eyes on you as you ordered. You leaned forward to grab the headboard, holding onto it in a white knuckled grip. You tossed your head back and mewled, calling out his name. He moaned against you, sending the most delicious vibrations through your pussy. You were so turned on from tormenting him, it wasn’t long before you felt your climax approaching. You felt Gabriel wrap his lips around your clit and suck hard. His tongue brushed back and forth across the swollen nub and that was all it took. Your orgasm came crashing down on you, pulling you under a wave of pleasure. Gabriel’s name tore from your lips in a loud wail.

He drank down your release, lapping all that you had to give. You climbed off of his face, sensitive pussy wrung out from his tongue. You glanced down to meet his golden eyes. Your slick coated his face obscenely, shining in the light. Using your fingers, you wiped up what he couldn’t get to and offered them up to him. You moaned when he wrapped his lips around your digits and sucked them clean with a groan. When you tried to pull them away, he nipped at your fingertips with a playful grin. Straddling his stomach, you leaned forward to kiss him, tasting yourself on his lips. He reluctantly let you go when you drew back. You peppered kisses along his jaw, occasionally nipping at it and soothing the sting with a swipe of your tongue. You moved down his throat, biting down to suck your mark on him. Chances were it would be healed before the night was through, but it was worth it to feel his groan rumble under your tongue. Bringing your mouth back to Gabriel’s, you returned his hungry kiss with equal passion.

Mouth still on Gabriel’s, you carefully lined yourself up with his cock and sank down, taking him in one go. You ripped your mouth away from his and let out a deep moan of his name. He answered with a pained “Mistress.” Not giving either of you time to adjust, you immediately set a fast rhythm, bracing your hands on his chest as you rocked furiously back and forth. Gabriel thrust up into you as best as he could, matching your rhythm,  bucking up as you slid down. His cock filled you perfectly,  dragging at your inner walls to drive you crazy with want. The bed began to creak underneath you, joining the sound of your combined moans and open-mouthed panting. Your hands scrabbled against Gabriel’s sweat slick skin as you struggled to take him faster. Gabriel threw back his head, hair damp from exertion, a torrent of Enochian pouring from his lips. The only word you recognized was your name, chanted over and over again. You leaned back to brace against his knees and pounded down on him, skin slapping indecently. You managed to angle your hips just right and lightning flashed behind your closed eyes as the tip of his cock brushed against your g-spot. The coil in your belly got tighter and tighter as you felt Gabriel’s cock swelling inside you, his own release close. Gliding one hand down your front, you rubbed at your clit, desperate to come.

You were so far gone, it took a moment to realize that Gabriel was calling for you. Opening your eyes, you looked down at him, never once breaking your rhythm. His eyes were blown wide, a thin ring of gold visible as he took in the sight you made. “Please, Mistress, please. Gotta come, need to come, oh please Mistress!” he pleaded desperately.

You didn’t even stop to think, immediately crying out, “Yes Gabriel, yes yes yes! Come for me angel, give me everything you’ve got!” Not a moment later, you felt Gabriel pulse inside you, spilling deep into you with a shout. The feeling of Gabriel’s climax triggered your own. You bit down hard on your lip as a second orgasm tore through you. Your thighs squeezed tight into Gabriel’s hips as you rode out your pleasure. It seemed to go on and on for ages, just nothing but Gabriel all around you. He was all you could see, all you could feel, or touch or smell. All Gabriel.Your orgasm gradually died down, and you slowed your bucking to a stop. You felt him slip free from your body and shivered at the sensation. You slumped forward, panting as you tried to catch your breath. Gabriel wasn’t faring much better. His chest heaved as he took in big gulping breaths.

After a few minutes, you forced your legs to move, climbing off of the fucked out angel. His cum dripped down your legs and you detoured to the bathroom to clean yourself up. When you returned, you untied Gabriel’s limbs from the bedposts, rubbing down the muscles. He hummed at your touch, and caught your hands in his own. The look on his face was so tender it made your heart ache. Wordlessly, he pulled you back into bed beside him, cradling you to his side. You curled into him, head resting on his chest and arm draped over his middle. You basked in each other, sated and happy. You don’t know how long the two of you just lay there when Gabriel said, “So sugar, looks like I won the bet.” You rolled your eyes and looked up at him. He met your gaze with a smug grin on his face.

“Really, Gabe. You’re gonna bring that up now? Way to ruin the moment,” you grumbled good naturedly.  When you’d made that stupid bet with him, you didn’t think he’d actually be able to do it.

“Hey cupcake, a deal’s a deal. I told you I could resist using my ‘angel mojo’ during sex- you didn’t believe me.”

“Fine Gabe,” you groaned. “You win.”  You burrowed back into his chest, unwilling to meet his smirk.

“And you know what that means. I get to take you on vacation. No hunts, no research, nothing but you, me, and white sandy beaches for a whole month.”

You knew you should put up at least a token protest, but honestly, the idea of Gabe focused solely on you for a month sounded like heaven. Better than, actually. “Okay Gabe. But not until tomorrow. I’ve got to pack and let Sam and Dean know I’ll be gone from the bunker for a while. Besides, I need my beauty sleep.”

“You don’t need to pack when you’re traveling Archangel Airlines, sugar, and the guys will manage on their own,” Gabriel assured you. “And you definitely don’t need beauty sleep- you’re already the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

You blushed at the sincerity in his voice. Pressing a quick kiss to his skin, you mumbled, “I love you Gabe.”

You felt his lips nuzzle into your hair and linger there as he whispered, “I love you, too, sweetheart. More than you’ll ever know.”

Before you could reply, you felt his grace sweep over you, lulling you to sleep. The last thing you saw before dreams claimed you was a golden feather on the nightstand, shining like a flame, fueling the fire in your heart that burned for your angel.


End file.
